Various configurations of containers and bags have been constructed for transport and delivery of prepared foods, including various devices for keeping the food warm during transit. However, prior devices have been inadequate or unacceptable for reasons of poor performance, undue complexity, high cost of manufacture and other reasons. Examples of prior food delivery bags and containers include those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,736 to Schirico, U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,646 to Solomon, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,626 to Fiddler. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
There is a need for an efficient, effective heated food delivery bag or container that also has low cost of manufacture.